Duplicate Maddie Fitzpatrick
Maddie Fitzpatrick (Full name: Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick) (played by Ashley Tisdale) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She also appeared on its spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck as a guest star. Biography Intro Maddie is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager of the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and a counselor for her school's summer camp, Camp Heaven On Earth. In the season 1 episode, Pilot Your Own Life, her full name was revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. (please note that one of her sister's names is Genevieve.) Information She returned from Antarctica in the episode Team Tipton. While she comes from a lower class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent but, in several episodes, she is shown as being selfish and uses London Tipton and her money and power (mostly at the cause of London's own selfishness or stupidity), though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Though she has a firm will and independent mind, she is easily bribed by London into doing or saying almost anything. She attends a Catholic school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" (A name taken from the fourth season of M*A*S*H) and does not attend a Public School called Cheevers High with Zack, Cody, London, and Nia, because she already supposedly graduated . Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often provokes her, saying that she has ugly hair and clothes and often treats her like a servant, as in the episode Footloser, usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysits Zack and Cody, and gets along well with their mother, who sees Maddie somewhat like a daughter. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season One, however the crush turns on and off during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. It is revealed that she has asthma. During most of Season Three, she has been gone helping at a summer camp called "Camp Heaven on Earth", after that she spent a semester in Antarctica. It was later revealed in Team Tipton that she was in Antarctica saving the penguins. She was absent for a numerous number of episodes due to Ashley Tisdale being away for the filming of High School Musical 2. So she was replaced with Nia Moseby. However, she returned in the episode Team Tipton. She left again after Team Tipton only because of Disney Channel airing the episodes out of order. She returned again in the episode Foiled Again. In Lip Synchin' in the Rain a recurring joke is made that when she says she looks like Sharpay from High School Musical but no one claims they see it (an inside reference to the fact she plays the role in the films.) Maddie's birthday is sometime in April, as she states in Christmas at the Tipton that her birthstone is diamond. Spin Off She has not returned as a main character on the spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck due to the fact she will be attending college. She appeared on The Suite Life on Deck episode Maddie on Deck. In this new episode, she meets Bailey Pickett (played by Debby Ryan), and they quickly become friends. In the end Maddie kisses Zack and he regains confidence. With that, he beat the prince and won Maddie's heart. Relationships Maddie has had a few relationships in the series, but a few of them were short term. * Zack Martin - Zack, (played by Dylan Sprouse) has a crush on Maddie, and in one episode, Maddie admitted that she would date him if he was her age. Since then, the crush has been sometimes mentioned and appeared occasionally. Also she kisses him in Maddie On Deck. * Lance Fishman - Maddie and Lance briefly dated toward the beginning of the show, but she dumped him because of his strange obsession with water and fish. * Chuck - He had a date with Maddie on the episode Rumors but dumped her when he heard the rumor that London spread saying her and Lance were back together. * Jason Harrington a blonde rich boy who is seen in the episode Maddie Checks In. Jason who liked Maddie also thought she was rich. They had a lot in common like recycling, protesting against the same thing, charity work, saving trees and lots of other things. Zack and Cody helped Maddie pretend that she was rich so that Jason would like her. * Trevor - (played by Zac Efron) falls for London at first, but later in the episode he ends up kissing Maddie. * Jeffrey - (played by Drew Seeley) His grandfather's phone was found by Maddie in Romancing the Phone and Maddie knew that whoever owned the phone was her soul mate. At first, it seemed that the owner was Jeffrey's grandfather but he reveals that the owner is Jeffrey, who is exactly like him but Maddie's age. Non-Appearances ]] In Season 2, Ashley Tisdale (a.k.a. Maddie) didn't go to the filming, because she was filming, ''High School Musical. But in the Season 3, she didn't appear in more episodes, because is was filming the sequel High School Musical 2. Season 2 * Loosely Ballroom Season 3 * Summer of Our Discontent * Baggage * Sleepover Suite * Arwin That Came to Dinner * First Day of High School * Of Clocks and Contracts * Arwinstein * Orchestra * A Tale of Two Houses * Tiptonline * Benchwarmers Family Members Siblings * Liam Fitzpatrick - (Played by Cody Arens) Liam is Maddie's younger brother. He taunts Maddie in the episode Not So Suite 16 because he has to get braces which prevent her sweet sixteen party at a fancy restaurant. Many people do not like him, such as Maddie, Marilyn (his own grandmother), Zack, and Carey, who can see why Maddie describes him as a 'booger'. * Genevieve Fitzpatrick - Maddie's older sister. As mentioned by Maddie, she is married in the episode Poor Little Rich Girl, where Mr. Moseby speaks of Maddie's own room when he replicates a dance and song that Maddie once sung that goes like, "My sister got a groom, I got my own room, WHAT!". * Other 8 siblings - In Foiled Again, as she told London she counted her other siblings, also in Maddie On Deck, she said she and her 10 siblings went to the Grand Canyon. Parents * Margie Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Mary Kate McGeehan) Maddie's mother whose voice is heard (and arm seen through a window) in the episodes Not So Suite 16, and Poor Little Rich Girl. * Irving Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Ernie Lively) Maddie's father. He is never seen in the series, but Maddie mentions that the ties she wears as part of her uniform are actually his. He and Margie are often heard arguing on-screen very loudly. Grandparents * Granny Fitzpatrick - Maddie's grandmother who lives with her. She is mentioned only in Poor Little Rich Girl. * Marilyn Fitzpatrick - (Played by Kathryn Joosten) She is Maddie's grandmother, who is a resident of Oregon. She flew all the way to Boston, just for Maddie's sweet sixteen party. Gallery Season 1 Maddie Fitzpatrick (3).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (4).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (5).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (6).jpg Season 2 Maddie Fitzpatrick (7).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (8).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (9).jpg Maddie Fitzpatrick (10).jpg Season 3 Maddie Fitzpatrick (11).jpg Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow